the rainy day
by Kanetsuki
Summary: A quiet moment on a rainy day and a conversation between the two older adventurers.


Hey all. This is my first Reservoir Chronicle Tsubasa fic. I've only read up to volume 6, so keep that in mind, I suppose. Enjoy P

- . - . - . -

The rain dripped down.

It fell in drops, in drips, in streams, in torrents.

It cascaded from the heavens, permeating every surface, leaving no place untouched.

Transforming the grey landscape into a sodden world.

Amidst the downpour there was only one creature not hidden away in refuge and shelter. A tall slim figure stood alone, letting the rain wash over him. He seemed not to notice that the sky was emptying its entire contents onto him, or that it was there at all. Rivulets of water ran from his drenched fair hair down his face. Past unseeing blue eyes that usually matched the sky.

He stood there in the rain, letting it wash over him, hoping to be absolved.

And waiting for the sky to clear.

- . - . - . -

"No, no I'm— achoo! – I'm fine." A tall, fair, young man tried to reassure a younger girl amidst sneezes that pointed to the contrary.

"You can't work, Fai-san! You have a fever. You need rest."

He tried to protest this, but was interrupted by another barrage of sneezes before he could continue. Someone – a big hulking someone – took this opportunity to forcibly put the young man to rest, and he fell on his bed with a plop.

"Whee! Does Kuro-pyo want to give me cuddles to make me feel better?" he playfully teased. The bigger man expertly ignored this, and a small white creature flew out of nowhere to fulfil the blond man's request. The ensuing chaos of cuddles and tickle fights was halted when Kurogane gamely stuck his arm through the pandemonium to feel Fai's forehead. The blond fell uncharacteristically silent. He looked up at his in surprise, his cheeks flushed from the fever, and Kurogane could see that he really was sick.

"You." He said in his usual austere tones "Stay in bed. And you," he turned to the white creature, "Don't… just don't. He needs rest. Go pester someone else today." He saw the creature's eyes light up and quickly added "And by someone else, I mean anyone but me."

The creature seemed to ponder this for a while before bounding into the young girl's arms, making Fai laugh until it turned into a fit of coughs. Since no one else seemed to be taking any action, Kurogane surprised everyone by taking charge. It was rare for him to involve himself in their doings at the best of times, let alone for him play the part of a hospital matron. The others followed his barked orders, however, fetching extra blankets and bowls of water. Fai sat in the middle of all this still trying to protest weakly until he realised that no one was listening and gave up. Besides, he really didn't have the energy to oppose the force that was Kurogane on a mission. Instead, he made the most of things, snuggling into the quilt and being generally cosy.

"Sakura and I would like to go out and explore." Syaoran announced, when Kurogane was finally satisfied that Fai was set on a path to certain recovery. "Maybe we can find a clue for the next feather."

"Go on then. And take that talking manju bun with you."

The two younger travellers headed towards the door, armed with umbrellas and waterproof clothing, and the said 'manju bun' bounced around behind them, blowing kisses to the samurai and his charge.

"Good luck!" Fai called out weakly, waving, before closing his eyes.

The most they got out of Kurogane in the way of farewells was a grunt, and then the door was hurriedly closed to prevent any cold draughts from invading.

When Kurogane next looked at his , he was sleeping somewhat peacefully, his chest rising and falling from his laboured breathing.

- . - . - . -

Fai awoke to the gentle sound of rain landing on the roof above him. The rest of the small house was quiet, and he wondered if Kurogane had gone out. He contemplated propping himself up on his elbows, so he could see out of the window, but really, it seemed like too much effort, now he thought about it, and let himself sink back into the comfort of the bed. Even staring at the ceiling seemed too much effort after a while, and he let his eyes close and listened to the peaceful sounds of the rain.

He had almost dozed off again when he registered the creaking of floorboards and heavy footsteps coming his way. The door to the room opened, but he didn't stir. That was, until he felt someone take hold of his hand, to hold it warmly in their own.

His eyes opened slowly to meet Kurogane's.

"Your hand is very warm, Kuro-myu." He allowed himself a mischievous smile, although it came out a little gentler than he had intended.

The other man didn't even flinch, drawing his hand away quickly, as if this somehow made things any different.

"Those kids told me… a person gets better faster if someone holds their hand." He said in explanation.

Fai, maddeningly, just smiled.

"Why is Kuro-rin so anxious for me to get better, hm?"

Even bed-ridden with a fever, that guy still manages to call me ridiculous names, Kurogane thought before replying.

"Because when you're sick, you're a liability."

"That's why you didn't leave Sakura-chan here to look after me, I take it?"

The other man nodded.

They sat there in silence, listening to the rain, each alone with his own thoughts.

"I wonder if Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun are all right?" Fai wondered after a while.

"That kid will be able to protect her. He cares about her so strongly that he will have the strength to keep her safe, no matter what."

"Mmm." Fai nodded feebly in agreement. "Strength…. I guess I must look pretty weak now, Kuro-nya."

Kurogane winced at yet another of Fai's perversions of his name.

"Everybody gets sick."

Fai chuckled softly. "That's not what I mean."

Kurogane shot an indecipherable look at him with narrowed red eyes.

"It isn't weak to want to be forgiven or to wash away your impurities. But it isn't strong to neglect yourself and others, in favour of living in the past and in your own problems."

Fai closed his eyes.

"I guess I'll use an umbrella next time."

He remained silent and the samurai decided that he must have fallen asleep again. He took the opportunity to check and readjust his patient's until the sleeping man stirred, and he realised that Fai wasn't asleep at all.

"Hey…" he said in a croaky whisper, "tell me something else."

The other man looked at him in wary puzzlement.

"The way… you say things."

There was silence, punctuated by Fai's shallow breathing.

"Back in my Japan…" Kurogane unexpectedly broke the silence "I used to fight. I fought to protect my princess. I followed her every order. Except one. She told me not to kill, but I did. I killed the demons that would have attacked her and the enemies that would have assassinated her, but she wasn't happy and she banished me to that space witch woman."

"The big puppy's punishment… To travel with the big kitty… Miaow…"

Kurogane grunted at Fai's usual annoying nonsense.

"To run away with a coward. That's what I'm doing…Kuro-moo. Running… running… away…"

Kurogane noticed the gleam of perspiration on the other's flushed face and realised that the fever was making him a little delirious. It was difficult to tell with Fai though. He didn't make sense at the best of times, in Kurogane's opinion, and now that he was delirious, he was being serious.

When Fai opened his eyes his gaze was focused and steady, but the fact that they were glazed didn't escape Kurogane's attention.

"Sometimes a warrior must train to better himself before he can face his problems. But he can't do that if he won't rest." Kurogane told him meaningfully.

"Hey…Kurogane." The said person looked up in surprise at hearing his name unadulterated.

"Mmm?"

"…If I were to kiss you now, would you hate me?"

There was no reply.

There was no point – Fai had already fallen back into a restless, fever driven sleep.


End file.
